


A Reveal

by alchemystique



Series: Hooks Adventures In Pining [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, hooks adventures in pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemystique/pseuds/alchemystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook is invited by David to join the sad little council meeting 'round the fire to help them all get a clear idea of what the Enchanted Forest has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reveal

**A Reveal**

 

The meeting is a bit of a joke, to be perfectly honest, and Hook had been questioning his presence amongst the leaders of the group since they’d all huddled around the fire that night, but the King had requested he come, and for some reason he’s not ready to put a name to, he values David’s friendship, his trust, and his acceptance.

Robin (‘of Locksley, I presume?’ Regina had asked with disdain upon his bowed introduction, eyes practically rolling  back into her head when he merely grinned in reply) had been patching the pieces of the story together, trying to match up their timelines to make sense of any of this, but the gist is this:

Once upon a blah blah blah, evil queen casts a curse while her evil mother drapes an island in a spell, freezing them in time. Until one day the curse breaks, freeing the inhabitants of the Land Without Magic from their false memories, and at the same time breaking the spell on what was left of the people of the Enchanted Forest.

"That’s where you come in," Mulan says, nodding to Hook, on one side of Charming, and Snow on the other. "Snow and her daughter arrived here through a portal accidentally, and spent their time here trying to get back to their land. But Hook here was working with Cora, someone we all knew to distrust."

"I was using her, just as she used me. There was no camaraderie there."

David gives him a kind of knowing half smile for his protest.

"Why? What did Cora want?"

"To get to the Land Without Magic, same as I."

"There were - hiccups, along the way, but eventually we made our way back home," Snow says, pausing to glance across her husband. "Although now that I think about it, you may have had a hand in that. Did you?"

He remembers sitting across from the very bored giant, ruminating (yelling) over bloody women and their distrustful natures. Remembers the giant telling him to shut up, or he might break his promise to the lovely blonde women he’s complaining about.

Remembers the rush of annoyance at realizing what Swan had done, and also the flicker of hope.

Remembers speaking of his (lost, then) vengeance, of his need to make his enemy pay, and of the giants understanding.

Remembers the giant handing him the chain that held the last bean, as he let him loose, sadness in his eyes as he told him to leave the Swan girl alone, told him that maybe there was some magic out there that might restore the power of the bean, that might ensure both Emma and Hook made it where they needed to go.

Remembers the loose swing of his cutlass against Swan’s sword, being flirty and coy just out of Cora’s hearing as he waited for someone to grab the damn ashes.

"I’ve no idea what you mean," he tells the Queen, and her reply is a soft grin.

The rest of the story gets told in a rush, but the details he gleans are these. With a sudden void of power in the Enchanted Forest, a new evil had taken root, commandeering Regina’s old castle (‘and her wardrobe, apparently,’ Robin muttered, eyes flicking over to the woman in question), casting a darkness once again upon the land.

"What does she want?" Snow asks Robin.

"No idea."

"Who is she?"

"Not a clue," the man repeats.

"How did she get here?"

"I don’t know."

"Then you’re fairly useless, aren’t you?" Regina stares hard at Robin, who shoots an annoyed look right back.

"She’s a few defining characteristics, but please, feel free to use your superior knowledge to find out what you need to all on your own. Perhaps you’ve met at the annual Evil Witches gathering."

"Robin." The man’s gaze darts away from Regina to Snow. "Please. We only want to help."

He nods. “All I know is that she’s been snatching things, snatching people up.”

"How?"

"She’s fond of storms. Swirling clouds and lightening that do her bidding for her. I’ve heard talk of a strange winged creature as well, but only ever tales."

"What kind of objects is she taking?"

"Magical ones," Robin says, and the fire crackles in the silence. "There’s one other thing I haven’t told you. Her defining characteristic?"

They all lean closer as if it’s some secret they must all keep.

"She’s green."


End file.
